The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems and, more specifically, to exhaust gas processing.
Gas turbine systems typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The combustor is configured to combust a mixture of fuel and compressed air to generate hot combustion gases, which, in turn, drive blades of the turbine. Exhaust gas produced by the gas turbine engine may include certain byproducts, such as nitrogen oxides (NOx), sulfur oxides (SOx), carbon oxides (COx), and unburned hydrocarbons. In general, it is desirable to eliminate or substantially reduce the amount of such byproducts in the exhaust gas before the exhaust gas exits the gas turbine system.